


forget me (don't forget the way it felt)

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Untouched, Covering up a Crime, Creampie, Crying, Drunk Sykkuno, Light breeding kink, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Corpse never claimed to be a good man, but usually he stays out of trouble.However, when the perfect opportunity presents itself to him- well, he was always a weak man.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 215
Collections: Anonymous





	forget me (don't forget the way it felt)

Corpse was both enjoying and not enjoying OTV's house party. His mask is stiflingly hot, everyone's _beyond_ drunk at this point, and the music coming from the speaker is blaring. He was enjoying meeting his friends, but he still hung back. Inserted himself against the wall near the entrance to the kitchen to watch them. His eyes drifted over all of his friends, too beautiful, too larger-than-life when they were off of his tiny computer screen. Most of all, he watched Sykkuno. His eyes sparkled and his hand never came up to cover his wide smile. It was so different to watching him on stream. It made something sick curl in his stomach.

It was a familiar feeling, like an old friend around his rib cage. He ignored it, though. Watching was enough. Sykkuno was drunker than Corpse had ever seen him, stumbling his way to the stairs. He waved bye over his shoulder but no one else really noticed, too drunk and involved with each other. Corpse followed him up.

He wasn't going to do anything. Just watch him. 

It was easy enough to follow him up. No one noticed them leave the living room and Sykkuno made his way towards his own room with footsteps so loud it wasn't hard at all for Corpse's own footsteps to go unnoticed. He caught the door to Sykkuno's room when he tried to shut it behind himself, and quietly slipped in behind him. He watched with anticipation as Sykkuno laid down on his bed, not bothering to turn off his light or shed his clothes. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep either, tiny snores rolling out of his mouth where it was open and drooling against his pillow. 

The sick thing in Corpse's stomach was crushing his lungs, begging him. _Just a touch, just a touch_. It was hard to ignore it, but he managed. Still, he moved closer to Sykkuno's bed and slowly helped the smaller man out of his shoes. He dropped them on the floor and then stepped back. 

Watching was enough. It was. 

_It wasn't_.

He moved forward again slowly, trailing shaking fingers over Sykkuno's calves. Then up his thighs, until he reached the waist-band of his jeans. He followed the curve of Sykkuno's hips as he pushed his hands underneath him to unbuckle his pants. He heaved out a shaky breath and began to work Sykkuno's jeans down until they were resting at the dip of the back of his knees.

He ran his fingers through his own wild hair and ripped of his mask, tossing it to the side. Corpse took his time, his nerves making him slow and uncoordinated as he ran his hands over Sykkuno's exposed skin. The longer Sykkuno stayed asleep, the more confidence he began to feel. He threw off his own hoodie and finally worked Sykkuno's jeans all the way down and dropped them on the floor. He slowly raked his nails up Sykkuno's legs until he was gripping his underwear and yanking them down a little rougher than he intended. 

Sykkuno snuffled and then began snoring again. Corpse released the breath he'd been holding and then gently pried Sykkuno open to look at his hole. It was pink and _tiny_. Corpse let his drool leak out of his mouth and plop against it. The sight of his spit in such an intimate place warmed Corpse up in his core and it wasn't long until he was diving and licking against Sykkuno's tight hole. He moaned against the flesh at the taste of sweat on his tongue. He worked his tongue into Sykkuno's ass, moving his hands up to grip him and pull it closer. 

Soon, the taste wasn't enough, and he pulled back. He dropped another glob of spit between Sykkuno's cheeks and began to push one of his own thick fingers past the tight furl of Sykkuno's hole. There was a whine from Sykkuno, but he didn't slow, trusting that he would stay asleep. He worked his finger in and out until the slide was smooth. A little more spit and a second finger was easy enough. He alternated between going slow and quick, loving the squelch of his spit against Sykkuno's pink asshole. 

He removed his fingers and rucked up Sykkuno's sweater, revealing his flushed chest. He trailed his finger over his puffy pink nipples, plucking them and twisting. He pushed Sykkuno's top over his head and off, discarding it.

He turned Sykkuno's slack face to the side and spit into his open mouth. Sykkuno's jaw clicked with the force of Corpse's fist pushing it up. He leaned down to lick over Sykkuno's lips and jaw, nipping the flesh here and there as he thought through what he was about to do. He steeled himself, the thick curl of the sick in his stomach far louder than the part of his brain that whispered that he would get caught, that it was _wrong_. 

He grabbed one of Sykkuno's pillows and lifted his hips, stuffing the pillow under to keep them raised. Shucked his own pants down to his thighs, finally releasing his throbbing cock. More spit in his hand to coat his dick, and then he was holding the tip at Sykkuno's hole. It didn't look like it would fit, he'd barely stretched him, but Corpse didn't care. He couldn't wait anymore. A deep breath, a check that Sykkuno was still asleep, and then he was pushing in. He worked it in slowly, the clutch of Sykkuno's hole around him nearly enough to make his eyes roll back in his head. Slow thrusts and then he was working himself in.

But Sykkuno was waking up. 

"Wha-? What?" He was dazed, confused, in pain. "Sta.....stop, ow." His head lifted as he pushed back against Corpse, which only succeded in driving Corpse's cock deeper into his aching hole. He was still drunk, delirious. Corpse was thrilled. He pushed closer, licking the shell of Sykkuno's ear. 

"Sshh, ssshhhh, Sy. Quiet, baby." He thrust harshly against Sykkuno's ass, delighting in the squeak Sykkuno let out. He leaned forward to lick the tears from Sykkuno's face. 

"Why, why? Corp-, pleAse," A harsh thrust makes his voice rise and choke off. "Please staaa.....ah!" Corpse gripped Sykkuno's hips and began to fuck him in earnest. Sykkuno could only let out slurred pleas for mercy. Corpse leaned back to watch his dick press in and out of Sykkuno. He spit on Sykkuno's hole, moaning at the squelch it provided on his next thrust. The sick curl in his stomach was ramping up, begging for more depravity. 

He pulled out quickly, snorting at the pinkish blood on his cock. It was easy to turn Sykkuno on his back. His slack face was even more appealing than hearing him cry into his pillow. Sykkuno cried out quietly, eyes unfocused and mouth wide open. Corpse slid back inside him harshly, using the new position to spit harshly into Sykkuno's mouth. He leaned down to lock his lips with Sykkuno's, letting his own saliva drip into Sykkuno's mouth. He stroked Sykkuno's throat, staring into his eyes and manipulating his throat to swallow. His hips worked in time with his lips, making Sykkuno take him in more ways than one. 

Sykkuno's brown eyes were wide as they stared up at Corpse, his tears leaking out and making his vision unfocused. His head swung back and forth, his own loose-limbed drunkenness letting his body rock with each of Corpse's thrusts. He was silent, mouth open against Corpse's own. His breath heaved out, only to be immediately sucked in by the younger man. His arms came up to grip Corpse's shoulders, looking for anything to ground himself with.

"That's it, that's it, baby." Corpse's voice was husky, exhaled into Sykkuno's mouth. Corpse watched as his eyebrows scrunched up and his lashes squeezed tight. Then he felt a pulsating wetness against his own flexing stomach and pulled back to watch as Sykkuno came. Corpse grinned, leaning back in to smell the alcohol on Sykkuno's breath.

"Oh, baby, did I make you come? Just on my cock?" He picked back up the pace of his thrusts, watching Sykkuno's face closely. "What a good little cock-sleeve you are. I bet this is your first time too, huh? And I get to ruin you, Your first and _only_ , huh, baby?" Corpse was smiling like a shark now, dark eyes wide and laser-focused on the unhappy turn of Sykkuno's mouth. He bit Sykkuno's lip, pulling it out and letting it go to plop back against his teeth. "You'll never be so close to anyone else ever again, will you? Just me." 

He trailed his hands down to Sykkuno's chest and squeezed his pink nipples again. Sykkuno's eyes flew open, his head tipping backwards as his hair bounced. Corpse sped his thrusts, listening to the wet slide as he plowed Sykkuno's asshole. He squeezed Sykkuno's chest and breathed out against his neck. "Oh, I'm close baby, I'm gonna come." Sykkuno shook his head, letting out a short wail. "Yeah, yeah, you can take it. I'm gonna breed that tight little hole. No one else will ever have you like this. G-gonna cream you up so good, baby."

Sykkuno's shaking and quiet wails reached fever pitch, and then he passed out again. Corpse couldn't keep the smile off his face as he came. 

The cleanup was easy enough. He wiped his spit off of Sykkuno, spent twenty minutes making sure every trace of his come was cleaned from Sykkuno's wet and bleeding hole. Replaced his own clothes and mask. By the time Corpse was done, there was no trace of him. Nothing except for a bruise on Sykkuno's throat and the puffiness of his hole.

He left Sykkuno spread open wide and spread Sykkuno's own come over his stomach. Corpse wanted him to know what had happened to him. A quick kiss to Sykkuno's hairline, and he was gone, down the stairs and out the door, where no one even noticed him come down, or slip out. 

-

The next day he waited with nervous energy and bated breath. Sykkuno cancelled his stream for the day. Corpse waited, his mind whispering at him _don 't move too fast, don't seem sus_. Finally, he got what he waited for. 

**_Sykkuwu_** _**:** can i call you? _

**_CORPSE_** _ **:** sure man, anytime._

Sykkuno's video call request came in short after that. He looked tired, wrung out. Corpse waited for him to speak. "Were you-" he cleared his throat nervously, looking away from his phone screen. "Were you at the, uh, the party last night?" 

"Yeah," Corpse said, playing it cool and shoving down the anxiety of almost being caught. "I left a little early, though, not really my scene." 

Sykkuno's shoulders seemed to relax. "T-That's g-good."

"Good?" Corpse leaned forward, pretending to be concerned.

"Some." Sykkuno exhaled, rubbing his left eye. "S-someone did something last night, and I\- I. I know that I can...." Corpse waited for him to continue speaking, eyes raking over his disheveled appearance. "I can trust you, right?"

"Yeah, man." Corpse exhaled. "What happened? Did someone, like, steal something?" 

Sykkuno huffed out a bitter laugh, eyes glinting in the low light from his bedroom. "You could say that." His shoulders began to shake as he leaned down onto his desk. 

"Sykkuno?!?" Corpse watched him break down and cry, smiling down out his phone where his own camera only showed his desk and his right hand. 

"I can't, I can't remember _who_...... I, Corpse can you please come pick me up? I-i don't k-know if I can talk about this over the phone." Sykkuno looked up at him through his wet lashes. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be right there, Sykkuno, don't go anywhere." He hung up the phone and smiled widely, standing up and retrieving his car keys. The sick thing thrilled in his intestines, pleased and satisfied.


End file.
